1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thumb pad actuator for an ultrasonic surgical instrument, and more particularly pertains to a thumb pad actuator for an ultrasonic surgical instrument which is ergonomically designed to be comfortable and reduce fatigue in a surgeon""s hand and arm, particularly during long procedures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For a physician to perform at an optimum level, it is important that the physician have an instrument which is comfortable, reduces fatigue, and is simple to operate. A problem in the prior art is that the extant technology has not done enough to meet the ergonomic needs of the physician. The instruments presently on the market are often uncomfortable to use, especially during long procedures, and are also frequently poorly designed so as to create fatigue in the surgeon""s hand and arm. The present invention provides a cost effective, easy to use instrument which fulfills all of these requirements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a thumb pad actuator for an ultrasonic surgical instrument which includes a thumb-pad lever actuator. The thumb pad-lever is ergonomically designed for comfort and ease of usage and has a ribbed thumb pad to prevent thumb slippage. The thumb-pad lever is actuated along the same arc that the thumb naturally travels and bends in at the first knuckle, thus facilitating a coordinated, easy actuation with very little major muscle movement.
A further object of the subject invention is the provision of a very comfortable ultrasonic instrument with a large ergonomically designed thumb pad which decreases the amount of stress the physician feels at pressure points, thereby providing greater comfort to the physician during long procedures. The large thumb pad and its ribbed upper surface decrease the chances of thumb slippage during actuation. The actuating motion of the thumb pad lever is along the same arc that the thumb naturally moves when bending at the first knuckle, thereby making the actuating movement familiar and simple. Actuating the instrument by translation of the thumb along a familiar and natural arc decreases large muscle movements and enhances the fine motor skills required to perform delicate operations. By using as few muscle groups as possible, the instrument also succeeds in decreasing the fatigue of physicians operating the instrument over long periods of time.
In accordance with the teachings herein, the present invention provides an ultrasonic surgical instrument which includes a handle and a large thumb slide actuator. In usage, the handle is held in the palm of a surgeon user to balance the weight of the instrument during a surgical procedure. The user""s thumb is then placed upon the thumb slide actuator, thereby facilitating actuation with a pulling-pushing motion of the thumb slide. When the thumb slide is pushed forward, a rotational clamp arm at the distal end of the instrument is opened relative to a stationary blade, and when the thumb slide is pulled rearward, the clamp arm is closed relative to the stationary blade.
This arrangement eliminates a problem with steadying the instrument, with the entire thumb resting on the thumb slide, and also eliminates pressure points on the thumb during long transection times. The large thumb slide features a ribbed texture on its upper surface to prevent thumb slippage. The thumb slide is optimized for ergonomic usage with all size hands, with the user being able to initiate an open or close movement from any point on the thumb slide. The thumb slide has a horizontal S shaped design which fits the normal curvature of the thumb to provide greater comfort and control. The thumb slide is actuated proximally and distally along the same arc which the thumb follows naturally when bent proximally and distally at the first knuckle, thereby providing the surgeon with a natural and familiar actuating movement for greater ease and control.